breathe
by xXTheLittleFoxXx
Summary: Ezra has never been more thankful he learnt how to swim (short fic)


Sabine pulled herself from the water with a shuddering gasp. Zeb had already waded in to his waist, waiting for her to get to shore. His strong arms hauled her from its cold grasp as she shook and spluttered, the sickeningly familiar chill sinking into her bones.  
Gods, she hated the water  
Hera tapped her cheek lightly and she noticed the pilot had asked her a question, green eyes shimmering with hidden worry.  
"Sabine? Sabine look at me" her gentle voice was edged. She was dimly aware of Zeb and Ezra's grip on her shoulders, keeping her shaking form steady. Sabine managed to focus her gaze on Hera.  
"where is Kanan?" as soon as Hera had asked, Sabine shot round to look back at the lake. He was behind her. He had been behind her. He had jumped out window and into the lake exactly as she had, she'd seen him plunge into the water alongside her.  
It was only when a few bubbles rose to its rippling surface that she remembered the stormtrooper who had rammed the butt of his rifle into Kannan's head. Only then did she remember about his concussion  
It was Ezra who moved first. Sprinting down to the water side with tremendous speed and a fierce purpose. He hardly slowed when the water hit his knees.  
Sabine was surprised that it was she who found her voice first. She called his name but he didn't respond as he dove, arms outstretched into the inky blackness of the swirling lake.  
She had never thought that Ezra, of all people, would be a good swimmer, but she was thoroughly proved wrong as he cut through the water like a knife, his hair plastered to his face, legs and arms working in a powerful rhythm.  
The youngest of their crew took a deep breath and plunged down, disappearing out of sight.  
the lakes surface rippled and then stilled and the night grew silent

Ezra couldn't see two inches in front of him in the dark depths of swirling water, but he could feel Kanan, he could sense he was near.  
He could hear not one, but two heartbeats in his ears.  
His own, frantic and begging for air… and his masters, getting slower and slower by the second.  
Searching In the dark he pleaded with the force to lead him in the right direction.  
Ezra scanned the silt filled waters, his eyes stinging. He had to stifle a sigh of relief as he caught a fleeting glimpse of green.  
With renewed hope he powered downwards, battling the current with fierce resolve.

For Sabine, everything was simultaneously too quiet and too loud. The lake was too still. The weather too nice. The calm felt wrong. Didn't the universe understand her friend's lives were at stake?!  
Hera looked out over the surface of the lake, her expression pleading and her jaw clenched.  
Zeb's grip was tight on her shoulder  
The lake's surface was like glass

Ezra's head burst from the water with a gasp audible even from shore. His arms were hooked under Kanan's and he swam backwards, using his legs to power them both back to shore.  
They all rushed forward to meet them and help haul Kanan to onto the pebbly beach. Hera and Zeb took the unmoving Jedi and Ezra collapsed to his hands and knees in front of Sabine.  
She knelt and next to him, trying to remember what she had been taught to do whenever someone fell under the ice at Krowsnest all those years ago.  
Ezra was coughing and spluttering, his face red and eyes squeezed shut. She laid a hand on his back rubbing in firm circled as he choked. Ezra gave one last hacking cough and sucked in a great breath, his chest finally clear, his body shuddering as he inhaled.  
With her full attention no longer needed with Ezra she looked over at Kanan and almost cried out when she saw Hera working hard at his chest, bringing her fists down with a panicked determination as she begged him to breath. Ezra's eyes were wide as he watched with her and his master. He looked as if he was trying to say something, his mouth opening and closing in silent words. He found his voice as Hera brought her lips to Kanan's  
"I-is he…" the boy spluttered "h-he c-can't…."  
but then Kanan rolled on to his side and vomited up lungfulls of water.  
The man took a gasping breath, eyes still closed but definitely alive.  
Hera sat back on her hunches, tilting her head up to the sky in a relived sigh, clasping one of Kanan's hands to her chest. Zeb's shoulders slumped in relief as did Sabine's.  
all of the tension drained from Ezra, and with the tension went his energy. Ezra's arms buckled and he rolled onto his back, turning his head in Kanan's direction, staring at his limp, shuddering form.  
Kanan twitched a little, groaning, seeming to sense his padawans gaze. The Jedi cracked open one eye as Hera began to gently patch up his bleeding head.  
His face was slack with exhaustion but still he smiled. His throat was raw and horse but he spoke  
"I didn't know you could swim"


End file.
